thunderbrigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Buildings in Thunder Brigade are large stationary structures, that can act as objectives in a battle, provide secondary funtions to tanks, defend themselves and house tanks as stoage. Buildings can be places anywhere on the map (the map changes shape accordingly), and are available in both the campain and scenario mode. They are more vunerable to plasma cannon , missiles and missile strikes, than rail guns or mines, and rely on tanks to defend them. Often in campain, the buildings are the objective, to either destroy or defend. Types of building: Command Centre The command centre does nothing actually in game, but it is often a focal objective to destroy/defend in the game's campain. They are are large sturctures of meidium toughness. So its very important to stop missiles being shot at them at all. *Halon Command Centre *Rebel Command Centre *Earth Command Centre Missile Launcher Missile launchers can provide missile strikes for laser designations should the target be in range and the path to the target not have opposing radar coverage. They are very vunerable to damage, and are best kept out of the fight. *Halon Missile Launcher *Rebel Missile Launcher *Earth Missile Launcher Weapons Bunker Weapons Bunkers are stationary turrets, with powerful single shot rail guns attached to them. They rotate slowly to lock onto targets in range if they are within either range of a sensor towers range and don't have stealth , or within the turrets own sensor range. They usally can pack quite a punch, however they are easily outranged by missiles and need to be protected from 'sniping'. *Halon Weapons Bunker *Rebel Weapons Bunker *Earth Weapons Bunker Sensor Tower Sensor towers create a circle of radar coverage around themselves, that can be used to detect tanks, Stealth Tanks (if they are close enough), provide information for Weapon Bunkers, and provide information to satalights to shoot down missile strikes. They are therefore critical to a bases' effectiveness and survival, and are your first prioity to destroy/defend as nessary. Sensor Towers are effected by their placment and nearby mountains, use this to your advantage. *Halon Sensor Tower *Rebel Senor Tower *Earth Sensor Tower Tank Depot A tank depot is often the centre peice of many battles. It can house a fair few tanks, and usally has several protecting it. It works in a similar way to the command structure, ina s for far as it is often a destroy/defend objective. Tank depot's are very strong however and often require missile to kill quickly. It is not obvious if housing a tank in a Depot repairs said tank. Most depots have 6 entrances, and are low to the ground with the exception being the rebel depot. *Halon Tank Depot *Rebel Tank Depot *Earth Tank Depot Space Transport Space transports function just like depot's, in so far as they can house tanks within and act as an objective in game. Space transports however are often used to model, reinforcements for either side, appearing on the map and discharging its cargo. Space transports tend to be meiduim sized and meidium health, but destroying any part of the transport, may actually destroy the tank held inside, or stop it apearing on the map when an offenisive starts. So stopping damage being done to them is of upmost importance. *Halon Space Transport *Rebel Space Transport *Earth Space Transport Miscellaneous Building Are buildings thatdon't fall within the common variety of miltary buildings, usally they are civilian in nature, or set peices for some missions. *Halon Emperor Base *Rebel Village *Rebel Processing Centre *Earth factory thingy *Earth Space Cannon Category:Building